


Revenge Is Sweet

by baby_nora83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds out that she not the Mudblood that they thought she was but that she a prueblood and she is related to Pansy Parkinson who will she choose Blaise or Draco hmmmm who will it be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!
> 
> I don't know how many times I get told to fix this chapter or how many beta's have helped me fix it. so Here is a new update for this chapter. This was my first story I had decided to post so it not like I've failed at it most people write and learn from their mistakes. No need to be to rude about it I hate have to use Beta's because then I would never learn anything on my own.

Chapter 1

The second war was finally over and Harry defeated LORD VOLDEMORT. It's as I lay in bed in my room that I think back I'm wondering how my life has got me this far. Ron was so into himself that I had to break up with him I just couldn't put up with it anymore. I don't know where my parents are at its not like I could give them back their memory.

Harry, Ron, and I were offered jobs to become Auroras as well as a chance to return to Hogwarts. The boys choose the job but I choose to return to Hogwarts I just wanted to be sure that I had all the necessary classes to become an Aurora. But at least I still have Ginny to hang out with and finally do more girls stuff. I had finally got myself to close my eyes and sleep when I hear a tapping at my window.

I rolled myself out of bed and walked to the window and in few the most beautiful black owl. She landed on my desk right by the treats, as I walked to my desk I grab the letter and hand her a treat. After she was done she didn't leave so I guess whoever sent her wanted a reply I opened the letter and began to read it.

Hermione,

I hate to inform you in a letter like this, but I guess there is no other way. You are not Hermione Granger for you are Prudence Esmeralda Parkinson. Please forgive us but we did what we had to do to keep you safe, and Pansy has always known that you were her twin. We had to pretend that you were missing you see the thing is that the dark lord wanted you to be his adopt daughter. You see Prue the day you and Pansy were born you started showing your powers but Pansy was nothing like you. You being the oldest twin you have special powers that you may not be able to remember. Your godparents helped us hide you if you're wondering why you look nothing like Pansy it's because you have a glamour charm on you that will be removed by your godfather. Which brings me to the question I would like to know? But before I ask it you must know that your godparents are the Malfoys'. So do you want Draco to know that you were Hermione or would like to keep that to yourself…..?

I thought to myself for a while maybe if I look better than my sister and he doesn't know that I was Granger. I could use that to get my revenge on him for all those years. I guess I really am a Slytherin at heart, I continued the letter.

Prue, please forgive us your sister has wrote you a letter as well. We would like for you to live with us this year at least until you get married. We will answer any question you have for us.

Love Always

Mum & Dad

"Hmmm." It wouldn't hurt at all to live with them it's not like the parents I had could even remember who I was anyways. What are these special powers that I have?

P.S.

The owl is yours to keep oh please let us know when you want us to come get you tomorrow.

I guess I'll write back to them after Pansy's letter, "What am I going to name you. Hmmm, let's see how does Izzy sound to you," the owl hooted "well I guess you are Izzy would you like a treat. Here you go." So I picked up Pansy's letter and read it.

Prue,

You are my older sister and please forgive me for all those time that I played along with Draco's taunts. Our parents didn't want anyone to know that you were at Hogwarts. I can't wait to see you true self. Oh please tell me that you don't want Draco to know that you were Ganger. It would be from to toy with his emotions…..

I laugh because I was thinking that just a few minutes ago.

Think of all the evil things we could do to him. By the way just a little heads up father has two contracts set up for you to choose a husband. I would say that I would let you guess who. But I think you know who the two guys are…

Yeah, I think I know who it was. Well at least I get to choose and not have to be stuck with someone I don't like.

Prue, please come live with us we will have so much fun and maybe we could talk about all those years we lost. Oh My God we will most defiantly will have fun toying with Draco and Blaise. Mom and dad have already let the daily prophet know that you have been found. Please me you would rather only the family knows that you were truly Ganger. Could you imagine what everyone would say if they knew the truth…..

Oh My God she's right what would everyone say.

Prue, sorry I get carried away sometimes as I write that is so your choice. I can't wait for you to live with us.

Love Always

Your baby sis Pansy

P.S.

Revenge is sweet

As I finished reading I laughed because she is so right about that. I wrote to my parents telling them that they could come for me around noon as well as telling them that I didn't want to Draco to know that I was Ganger. As I get ready to write to Pansy I started to think of what to say we are related by blood and with the Dark Lord it wasn't easy.

Pansy,

It's so funny but I'm starting to think a lot like you because just before I read your letter I was thinking the same about Draco. It is going to be so fun to toy with him and Blasie. Hey is father giving you the same choice to marry or is that just me kind of thing cause I haven't been there. Oh My God there is so many things that I have to learn about our life style. How are we going to make things work with the whole Ganger thing I just disappeared off the face of the world? We can talk more tomorrow okay.

Your Big Sis

Prue

P.S.

I think I like my true name better already.

I walked over to Izzy and tied each letter and told her to go back to my parents well to the Parkinson's. I stare out the window until I was no longer able to see Izzy in the sky. I walked to my bed and slid into bed to finally be able to fall asleep.


	2. chapter 2

I woke to the tapping at the window Izzy was back home. I smiled rolled out of bed and open the window to let her in. She flew right to my desk and she had more letters for me. One from my parents and sister and one from the Malfoy's, "Oh great what do they have to say to me?" My parents letter just letting me know how happy they were that I was going to use my real name and that my godparents would do something to help out with the 'Granger' thing. They also told me that I would have to resorted. Pansy's letter was mainly about all the things we could do to the guy. I looked at the Malfoy seal on the last letter scared to open it. I mean what they can tell me that I don't already know they had to be rude to me because of the Dark Lord wanted me and they wanted to protect me. I open the letter and started to read it.

Prue (Hermione)

I am the only one that knows who had know that you were really granger my wife and do not know. So when you arrive at your parents home today it will just be me so we can change you back. I want to respect your choice on not wanting anyone to know that you were Granger. I just hope that you are not too hard on my son (laughing). You are a very special witch I'm glad to have you back in our life. I had to tell Snape about you so we could come up with a plan for how to end Granger. Oh Professor McGonagall will be there as well to resort you and said she respects your choice in not telling anyone. I assume your sister has told you about the two contracts for your arrange marriage. The choice is yours; you will always be a daughter to me even if you don't choose Draco. (Wow I don't have to choose his son!). Ah before I forget my wife and son will be there later tonight for dinner. So you and Pansy will have plenty of to plan your evil schema. (Laughing). Blaise and his family will be there as well. We decided to let the boys stay with your family for the summer.

Your Godfather

Lucius

With that I went to my closet and grabbed a dress that was green and very loose on me. I grabbed a strapless bra and the thong that matched it. I decide I would hold off on my shoes when I got out of the shower. I walked to the bathroom and I looked at myself in the minor. "This might be the last I look like this."

I took my shower got dressed went to my closet to get my shoes. I will finally have a family again, I looked at the clock at it was 11:30am. I removed the wards on my room and started reading my favorite Jane Austen book. Sometime I wished I had my own Mr. Darcy. I was so into the book that I didn't notice the loud pop of Pansy and our parents arriving.

If it wasn't for Pansy's giggles I wouldn't have known that they were there. I jumped and fell on my bum I started laughing at myself for what happened. Pansy had joined in the laughing and we were both on the floor we would have continued if it weren't for father yelling "ENOUGH!" We stopped and look at him and then at the floor. Pansy speaks first "Sorry, father but it was funny I guess the book worm in her will never change. She was so into her book to notice that we were here." Prue said, "That and I fell on my bum because I was startled by her giggles." Mother spoke next, "All right girls that's enough we should get the house elves to move all your things to the manor. Prue do you have all the things that you need right now that you want to take with you?" I looked around the room grabbed my wand placed it in my shoe strap grabbed my book and I was ready to go. "Sorry, to be rude but would it be wrong for me to know your names?" My father answered, "No, you're right forgives us for not introducing ourselves, I am Hadrian Parkinson and this lovely woman by my side is Camilla Parkinson." I walked up to them and hugged them which brought tears to Camilla's eyes. "Shall we go I don't believe my godfather is a very patient man? Besides Pansy and I have a lot of talking to do before Draco and Blaise arrive at the manor" I replied walking towards Pansy and holding on to her arm. With one loud pop we were outside the manor and boy was it a beautiful site to see.

It was white and looked like one of the palace that belonged to Queen Elizabeth I couldn't wait to get inside. We got to the door and went in the room was huge. The house elves were cleaning it making it look as if we were going to have a dance or something later. I figured I would ask later about that. We kept walking until we reached a room that looked like the sitting room. Lucius was already there waiting for us. "What took you guys so long to return with Prue?" Pansy and I started laughing. Camilla said" Girls that's enough just because Prue was right about patients doesn't mean you two are to start your little giggle fest." Pansy and I looked at each other and said "Sorry mother." Pansy continued "it's just funny how she hasn't been around us for years and she knows us so well. Oh and this bond that she and I have it's as if we never hated each other granted I guess she understands about the Dark Lord." I raised my hand and waved it to get their attention and asked "So when will my entire questions be answered. Like when will McGonagall be here to resort me and how are we going to get rid of Granger?" I paused "I know why my Godfather is here but I'm assuming that I won't be changed until after she puts the hat on me or before? What special gifts do I have that made the Dark Lord want me so badly?"

Hadrian replied, "Prue, sit down please look we will change you to your true self as soon as Snape gets here with McGonagall. The gifts that you have will show as soon as the glamour is removed. Part of your gift is that you can change your eyes and hair color as well as share it with Pansy if she wants. Of course as twins you both have a magical bond." I was shocked I read about twins being able to talk to each other in our minds. But to be able to change her and my eyes hair color. I spoke "So I'm almost like Nyphadora but more powerful, How bad am I that the Dark Lord wanted me so BAD?" Almost crying but I made myself hold back on tears. Camilla spoke, "You're not bad just powerful sweetheart but the Dark Lord is gone yourself now," rubbing my back to calm me down.

There was a sudden flash of green flame out came Snape and McGonagall to join us in the room. "Miss Granger it's good to see you here, but I thought I was here to sort Prue into a house at Hogwarts Snape?" Snape replied, "Professor she is Prue only a few of us know that Miss Granger as you put it is really Prue. She doesn't want anyone to know that she was Ganger. So I've decided that we would have the world say that she died in a car crash." Looking at me he says, "Prue are you okay with that choice?" I looked at everyone and nodded my head. So Snape continues to talk to McGonagall about me.

McGonagall finally spoke to me, "Miss Granger sorry Miss Parkinson it's going to take me a while to get use to. But I'm proud to tell you that you are Head Girl and I will do all the paperwork to change name on everything. So as soon as the glamour is removed we shall resort you." I smiled at her and decided to ask Snape, "Snape, I was wondering how exactly in the wizard world going to out about m- Gangers death?" He smiled " ah well you see your going to have to write a letter to Harry telling him that you are going to visit him but that you're going to drive over to his place. I will show up at his place at night to tell him the news of your death."

I agreed and wrote the letter then I sent it off with one of the other owls that her family had. I got back to my seat looked at Lucius and he nodded his head towards me he gets his wand out and points it at me. I close my eyes and feel a warm feeling all over me. As soon a heard everyone gasp I opened my eyes Camilla had conjured a mirror so I could see myself. I walked over to the mirror and there I was as tall as Pansy 5'2" long straight black hair my eyes were now hazel green I went from an A cup to a C cup breast. Now the dress I had on was skin tight on me my breast were almost popping out of the dress so I looked around at everyone. Pansy noticed that I felt a bit uncomfortable so she handed me her top robe.

McGonagall brought the sorting hat over to e placed it on my head and the hat spoke, "Ah yes I always thought you would show your true self to me someday. Now where to place you, you have all the traits for a Gryffindor but now that you glamour was taken off there is more that I did not see ah yes you shall be in 'SLYTHERIN'" Everyone but McGonagall was clapping and happy about it. "Prue, before Snape and I leave I thought I should let you know is that we will do this again at Hogwarts and introduce you. Would you like for me to say that you were transpierced from Beauxbatons?" I looked at her and replied "That sound great Professor" she looked at me and says "I'll see you in three weeks on the train ride to Hogwarts." She turned to Lucius and told him "Mr. Malfoy, please do inform your son that he is Head Boy." With that she walks to fire place and she's gone followed with Snape behind her.

Father spoke "Prue, Pansy why don't you go to your rooms and get ready for dinner. Everyone should be here soon for dinner. Prue did you have any more question for us?" I thought for a bit and spoke, "Our birthday is in a couple of days I was wondering if there was anything I should know about so that I don't make a fool of myself." Mother spoke this time, "Prue we will be having a ball for you on the day of your birthday. So a house elf will be taking your measurements and making your gown for that night. Just let her know what color you want." I had one more question, "Mom, are these my natural eye color or are they this way because I'm wearing a dress sundress?" Camilla was in tears again so father answered, "Yes those are your natural eyes well off you go to your room to get ready for dinner."

Pansy and I are walking to her room so we could plan our little revenge. "Pansy, are you sure that we can pull this off. You said yourself it hard to do anything without them knowing that I'm faking." "Prue, all you have to do is use your body to tease them and go with your feeling when you start it." As she starts to laugh cause she knows I'm a virgin to all this girl stuff. "Oh come on, Prue trust me on this you'll have to play hard to get remember they are going after your heart and body." I reply to her "Fine, Ill trust you on this Merlin knows I needed more friends that are girls. So go ahead and start doing the makeup."

Pansy got all happy about that and started she went to her closet to get a dress robe for me to put on. It just happened to be green, looking at me she says, "Prue, I have to ask but is your favorite color green? It's just you choose not to change your eyes and your dress was green as well." I giggled "yes Pansy it's my favorite color. So let's get ready and punish those boys." We both laughed and got ready for dinner. I in green and she went with a dark blue. She fixed my face with the right kind of makeup. I pinned my hair half way on both sides. Then we made our way to the dining room Pansy opens the doors walks in and leaves them open. I take a few deep breath and I walk in everyone was looking at me.


	3. chapter 3

I stood there looking to see where I was going to sit there was one seat left and it happened to be between Draco and Pansy. Father spoke, "Prue, dear please do sit down and I will introduce you to everyone." So I walked over to my seat by Pansy. "Everyone this is our lost daughter, Prudence Esmeralda Parkinson she will be going to Hogwarts with you guys next year." Father had this evil smirk on his face as he introduced me to everyone. Especially when he spoke of Draco I wondered if he knew what Pansy and I were up to. "Well let's eat everyone, I know that some of you can't wait to speak to Prue so let's get the food out of the way and then we can have the rest of the night to speak."

I sat there feeling everyone eyes on me I ate my food waiting for everyone to finish eating. I couldn't wait anymore so I decided to ask my father. "Father would it be okay if I went for a walk while everyone finish eating?" he looked at me smiles "Yes sweetheart you may some fresh air should help you for what you are going through." I smiled and walked over to him hugged him before leaving the room. I walked slowly so that two pairs of eyes watched my body sway.

Walking to the door to get to the garden and I start to hear foot steps behind me. I smile open the door and walked out of the house. I close it behind me looked around for a bit and continued to walk. I walked the path looking up at the stars; I heard the door shut and the footsteps coming closer. So I stopped staring out at the stars and started to walk the path again. I stopped once I reached the fountain I sat down on the edge of it. I placed my hand into water for a bit just to send ripples everywhere. I looked up at the stars again but I hear the footsteps again moving closer to me. I turn to see it was both Draco and Blaise. I smiled at them and then got up and walked towards them. Then as I walked past them without a word Draco spoke, "Oi Prue didn't they teach you how to respect men where ever it was that you where found?" Oh how I hate him this is going to be fun. I turn around and replied, "Yes, I was taught but I don't see any men out here." As I walked very slowly to them I told them what I thought. "What I see are two boys trying to act like men. Besides, Pansy has told me about the both of you and the girls that you used. So 'til you can prove to me that she is wrong about you then and only then will I show you the respect that you claim to deserve." I stood there only inches away from them nobody spoke so I said one more thing before leaving, "I never would have thought the day would come when a Malfoy was speechless. Blaise you look quiet handsome tonight."

I walked back up the path slowly to the manor. When an arm wrapped around my waist as I went to open the door. I turn around in his embrace and I see his grey eyes are starting at me with lust. I looked around for Blaise but he wasn't any where to be found. "What do you want Malfoy?" as I try to push him away. "Get away from me or ill make you regret ever touched me." Now he has that famous smirk that I wish I could slap off his face. He tilts his head to lean into my neck I can feel his breath on me and I was trying so hard not to let it send shiver down my back. "I don't care who you flirt with but understand this you will be mine," Draco said. I laughed at him and said "You see your right I can flirt with whomever I want. But the choice of who will have me in the end is my choice alone." I placed my hand on his arm and slowly moved it up to his neck bring him closer to me. I blow air just around his ear and neck. I nibble on his ear to say, "You have to work hard to get me to choose you Malfoy. Then maybe you will have more than just a tease from me." I pushed myself on him bring our lower parts together and a groan escapes his lips.

I turn around to go inside and find Blaise on the other side of the door I close it. I walk by him only to be stopped again he grabbed me and pins me to the wall. Kisses my neck and tells me, "You know ….if…you…choose….me I'll… show you a lot more things then Draco could ever show you love." I raised my leg slowly bring it up for him to grab a hold of it. I told him, "I bet you could but you still have to convince me to choose you. But why should I choose you, both you and Draco never respected Pansy. Look I should go everyone else would want to talk to me." I wrapped my leg behind his leg and push him to me I feel his manhood near my core. He lets a groan escape his lips I lick his cheek and walk away.

I walked to the sitting room I smile at Pansy. She looks at me and already knows why I'm smiling. I sit down by her and we start to laugh. All the parents turned to us and they are happy to see in the room. Aide Sandra Zabini got up from her seat and walked over to me. "Prue, it's good to have you back I hope my son is being a gentlemen?" I smiled at her "Why Mrs. Zabini your son has been quiet charming so far. But I have not had the chance to talk to him." She smiled at me and sat back down to continue talking to my parents.

That was when I noticed that Lucius got up and put his hand out to help his wife up from her seat. They walked over to me with smiles on their faces; I smile back and stood up from my seat. Narcissa hugged me as soon as she was close to me and whispered, "Prue, sweetheart I'm happy to see your back home. Try to go easy on Draco I know that he deserves what's coming to him but I would love for you to be more then my goddaughter." I had to bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh, "Mrs. Malfoy, I would love that but I've told Draco that he has to prove to me why I should choose him. Both of them are given a fair chance to win my heart this summer. By the time school starts I plan to have chosen who I will marry so I'll be engaged while in my last year at Hogwarts."

Narcissa looked at me and smiled as she said, "Call me Cissa, child well I see that is a good plan your lucky you get to choose. I believe that Pansy wasn't so lucky she is to be with Mr. Nott." Wow I looked at Pansy and she nodded to conform what was said. Lucius spoke, "I see you must have started something with Draco. He doesn't look so happy right now." I smiled looked around the room and there he was glaring at me. "Well I guess he doesn't like that he can't have me." Lucius laughed, "Prue that would be are fault we always gave him what he wanted. But can you blame him your beautiful." I looked at the floor to try and hide that I was blushing. My parents then said that we should say are goodbyes and get to bed. Pansy and I were about to walk out of the room. When we heard a cough from behind us it was Draco and Blaise. Draco spoke first, "Pansy could we speak to you alone?" I tighten my hold on Pansy's arm. Drakie poo, now what would you have to say me that you haven't already said. Now I would like to spend time with my big sis you see she was in an all girl school. You two are the first boys her age she's meet. So I would like to inform her of how bad you both are now I think you can wait 'til later."

With that we walked to our rooms and laughed about how their faces looked. "Pansy it's going so well hey tomorrow we should try the pool thing," looking for a swim suit for tomorrow. "Pansy did you hear me about the pool thing tomorrow?" I turn around walked up to her and snapped my fingers in front of her. She jump up and looked at me, "Sorry that was weird I don't know what happened." I looked at her and decided to do something to cheer her up, "Hey Pansy would you like for me to change your hair or eyes color? How would you like my eyes and some green highlights?" She nodded and I began to transform her with the touch of my hands. "There you go what do you think do you like it?" She looked at herself and smiled, "Prue, we will do the pool thing but we need to get our beauty sleep first don't you think." I nodded and with she left my room. I walked to my king size bed and slid in as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day to someone jumping on my bed, "Come on, Prue let's get to the pool. Don't you want to show off your body to Blaise and Draco? Show them what they missed out on all those years they teased you."

I looked at Pansy she has great ideas, "Alright Pansy I'm up go get ready I'll meet you outside my room."

I roll out of bed not really wanting to but Pansy was right. I walked to my dresser I grabbed the swim suit that I took out the night before. Walked to my bathroom brushed my teeth and changed into the swim suit. It was a green and sliver two piece that had to tie up together. The top barely covered anything, the bottoms fit just right I grabbed a towel slip on some sandals. I open the door to see Pansy was coming out of her room as well.

We laughed and head out to the pool as we got there I set up one of the pool chairs. I laid the towel down on it I lay on my stomach, and untie the back of my swim suit so that I get an even tan. Pansy walked off to the little guest room to grab us some drinks before she lay down in the chair next to me. As she was getting comfortable we heard the door but didn't bother to even look. We heard them getting closer to us I lay there thinking this is so too easy. But as they got closer I hear them cough to get our attention. We continue to lay there until I decided to go for my drink when I realized it was no longer there. Pansy looked when I had gasped her drink was no longer there as well.

We got onto our elbows and looked up to see that both Blaise and Draco had are drinks. I smirked at them for at least trying to get our attention only to catch them looking at our chest rather than our faces. I laughed and we lay back down. Boy are these guys in a lot of trouble

"Blaise why don't you go get Pansy and I some drinks since you decided to take upon yourselves to take our drinks. Draco if you done staring at me would you mind putting some sun tan lotion on my back." as I was laughing.

"Yes ma'am sorry for the delay of your ordering me around like your bloody slave."

I laughed at him "Draco sweetie you do understand that I have to choose between you and Blaise as my future husband. Right now I'm starting to think I should choose-"

Draco put his hands on my back saying "Okay, Okay fine there you happy now it's going to be a bit cold." I nodded

He applied the lotion on my lower back and slowly moved his hands all over my back. It felt so good that I had to bite my bottom lip just so that I wouldn't moan. As he continued his magic with his hands I noticed that Blaise was still standing there so I choose to have a little more fun. I turned to my side a bit to look at both of them.

"Blaise, you know I can see you drooling there and as sexy as I maybe I don't find a guy to be very attractive when he acting like a kid waiting for sweets. Draco, do you think you get drinks for my sister and me? I promise you'll give you something in return."

Draco looked like he was thinking hard and he started to smirk "depends on what I get."

"Draco honey, now what kind of girl would I be if I told you right off the bat what you would get from me? I think we both know that it would be best if you didn't know." I smiled as I placed my hand on his thigh.

"Oh sure let me just finish your back and then I'll get right to it."

Blaise finally spoke "oh no you don't I was asked to get the drinks I'll be right back with them."

"So Prue now that Blaise has gone to get the drinks does that mean that he will be the one getting the promise you made me?

"No Draco the promise was made for you and you alone just because he finally went to get the drinks don't mean he gets what I promised you."

I looked at Pansy we smile at each other and I push Draco's hands off me and tie up my top. Pansy and I get up to jump into the pool as we come back up for air. I see Draco just staring at me, "I see you like what you see there is your promise Draco just for you."

"Oh but I'm not the only one that we see you that way when Blaise returns he'll see you as well."

"Yes but you saw the best part by the time he returns as you say I'll be all dried up and laying on my chair float. Now are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me in this water and help on to my chair?"

It took him about a few seconds to think and then jump in and did as I asked. Oh yes he did help get me in to my chair and he took advantage of helping into my chair. He held onto the chair as I raised myself onto it he put his free hand on my ass and pinched it. I squealed cause I had no idea that he was going to do that.

I got so upset that I forgot that they didn't know that I use to be Ganger and I yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOUNCING FARR—" I was interrupted by Pansy glaring at me.

"Sorry Draco I don't like anyone touching me that way I'll let this go once but please don't touch me unless you have my permission."

He just nodded and looked at me with a face that said this girl is crazy. Great he's going to want to know why I reacted that way just what I needed. Well maybe I can use it to my advantage to be honest ever since my experience with Bellatrix during the war I hardy let Ron touch me. The thought of having the evil witch touch me and crucio and then to want to hand me over to Greyback gave me the chills. I looked around and saw that Blaise was back and that Draco stayed right by me.

"So since your still here Draco tell me why should I choose you instead of Blaise?"

"Why tell you when I can show you why." He placed his hand on my leg and slowly tried to move it up my leg. I slapped it away hoping he would leave it like that.

"Why do you do that? The other night you had me closer then you allow my hand to go and then when I put lotion on your back was close to your breast and now you're slapping me away from your leg? Tell me what happened Blaise and I can't be the first guys you been around?"

I looked at him oh my god how can he think that way hmm okay let's go with that then. I guess I could tell him about that I was there at Hogwarts once since everyone at that school is going to think that I went to Beauxbatons ah yes I'll play it that way.

"Well if you must know yes and no to you being the first guys I've been around. You see I saw you once at Hogwarts I was there for the Triwizrad Tournament. I was walking by when they changed you into a ferret" I giggled he glared at me. "Sorry I know it wasn't funny for you but I found it cute."

"Oh I see funny huh well it wasn't funny for me when I ended up in Crabbe pants."

"Okay, okay I see your point I didn't see that part as I told you I was walking by I didn't stay there. Well anyways I didn't have a great time at all cause of this guy with red hair I think his name was…"

"Ron Weasley"

"Why yes that was his name you know him?

"I guess you can say that."

"Well he was very eager around us and very grabby he couldn't decide which one of us to ask. We all told him no cause well you know how he is."

He looked at me and I think that he just might take my word for it and before he could say anything Pansy floated by us and spoke. "So are you telling him about the time you showed up in our Fourth year at Hogwarts?"

I smiled she was listening "Yes sis I was telling him about that year and was about to tell him how it was then I started to hate him so much the way he treated that poor girl what was her name?"

"Oh yes her name was Hermione one of Potters friends. But you see sis Draco was like that because he liked her…." and that was when she was splashed with water.

"Hey what was that for Draco it's not like I'm lying about it you told me after the Yule Ball."

"Yes fine but why are we talking about her. It's not like I had a choice to be with her. She is a muggleborn and I'm a pureblood you know how our families are about that."

Oh my did he just say muggleborn and admitted to having feelings to me. What is Pansy playing at now I looked at her and she smiled and mouthed the word "Later" I nodded. I was about to say something when my owl flew towards me she had the Daily Prophet. I had taken it and looked at Pansy who grabbed from me.

"Oh no look at this Draco it's not good at all. The Golden trio is no more for they have lost one of their own."

Draco grabbed the prophet and the face he made when he saw it. Was something I couldn't believe that Draco could ever show he was sad. He gave the prophet back to Pansy and got out of the pool. He dried himself off and walked into the house. Blaise went in after him I guess he knew the same thing that Pansy knew. I looked at Pansy and then at the door to the house.

"Pansy, what the bloody hell was that about? What exactly does the prophet say?"

Pansy looked around to see if we were alone and then put a silence spell around us before she spoke.

"Well you see sis Draco has always had feelings for you. Well ever since you punched him in the nose in third year. He realized that you were his equal. When it came to smarts that is and as for the prophet well that said that the Golden trio has lost the best part of their trio in a car crash."

I felt bad now who would have thought that Malfoy felt that way. Only a few people knew the real me. I know that I would have to tell Blaise or Draco that I really was Hermione when the time came. I sat there thinking for a while.

"Pansy, I think we should go inside our plan has seem to have been cut short do to the Daily Prophet."

She nodded we both got off our floats and swam to the stairs of the pool. We got dried ourselves off and went inside to our rooms. Once I was in my room I walked into my closet and decided to put on a tank top and some shorts. So I could lay down for a bit I laid there in my bed thinking of what I was going to do. It would be a while before I woke up again.


	5. Chapter 5

It must have been an hour or so when I was woken up by a knock at my door. I looked at my watch and saw that it was noon. I sat up on my bed looked at the door and wonder who it could be at my door. They knocked again so I got myself out of bed and walked over to the door forgetting what I was wearing. I opened the door standing there was Draco and Blaise. Pansy must have felt something because she opened the door to her room and saw them. So she walked pass them and into my room. I looked at them and waved my hand to let them know that they could come in as well.

"What do you boys want?" as I walked into my closet I looked for a pair of slim jeans and my green jacket to put over my tank top. I put them on then walked out and sat down on the chair near my desk.

"Well I want to sorry for walking away earlier. I'm just going through some things please forgive me."

I looked at Malfoy thinking to myself should I believe him, but the Blaise decided to speak

"When I went after Draco earlier I had to remind him why we both are here. Which is of course is to win your heart. So we came here to tell you that we would like to take you out for dinner of course separately."

I looked at both Malfoy and Blaise I started thinking well maybe this could work I did only have two in half weeks left to choose. I also need a date for the ball that my parents are planning for pansy and I.

"Fine you can take me out on dates but no touching me. No pinning me to walls unless you want me to curse you."

I was going to continue but Pansy looked at me and spoke, "boys, you know how my father is and he'll know if you done something to her without her permission."

They both nodded and she kept speaking to them

"Boys, are you going to tell her when these dates will take place or not. Or do you want her to just guess when they are going to happen."

I giggled then smiled at her before telling the guys that they could leave now. But they just sat there looking at us.

"Draco, Blaise I think it's time for you two to leave before I call my father."

With that they got up and left my room both Pansy and I started laughing when a house elf popped into my room and said it was time to take both of our measurements. I was measured first as Pansy sat there on the couch to put a silence charm on the room.

"Prue you know that you will have to tell them the truth about Ganger?"

"Yes Pansy I know that and that's what I've been thinking about since I came into my room. Pansy, why did you tell me about Draco's feelings for Granger?"

"Prue, I let that out cause I thought you should know that Draco did care. He just wasn't allowed to let you know and kept the act. But now that I think about I Lucius and Cissa just might have let him if he just asked because they know about you."

I laughed and walked over to the couch and sat down it was her turn to be measured. How are we to get our revenge when she kept this secret from me? Draco is cute and Blaise is the same way only a bit darker. They were both well built I mean quidditch did them some good.

"Hey sis do you want me to choose Draco or Blaise? I mean maybe I should stop all teasing plans we made."

"Prue, the choice is yours not mine they are both very good looking I mean come on you can tell that quidditch did them good."

I started laughing and she was getting red in the face. She was about to say something when I stopped her.

"Pansy, don't I'm laughing because I was just thinking that about them. You know the quidditch part hmm so sexy."

"Oh!" as she started laughing with me the house elf popped out of the room. Pansy walked over and sat on the couch with me.

"So you know we can still have a little bit more fun with this before you choose right."

I smiled at her, "Why yes of course what kind of sisters would I be if we be if we didn't have just a little bit of fun with this."

I walked over to my balcony doors and opened them.

"Wait Pansy it's not that I don't think I can do this. But tell me what did Blaise think of Granger?"

"Prue, Blaise was always a neutral person when it came to talking about anyone. He would never say much about you unless Draco brought it up."

"Maybe we should go eat something I would say maybe at Diagon Alley but I think mom would want me to wait till after our ball this weekend."

"Very true sis we don't want to upset mom so I guess to the dining room we shall go."

We got up and started walking to the door when there was a knock at the door. I got to the door first and opened it to see grey eyes staring right at me.

"Yes can I help you with something Draco?"

"Yes I wanted to know if I could be your date for the ball your mother has to bring you out to our world?"

Pansy walked and left us alone to talk.

"Draco tell me why should I say yes to you when I know that your heart will never be mine. It seems to belong to another girl named…"

He glanced at me and said "Granger, yes and I said I was sorry for acting that way I was wrong to act that way."

"Draco if you talk to me about how you felt about this girl I'll think of your question on talking me to the ball."

"Really that's all I have to do…"

"Draco I said I would think about it I never said I give you an answer. Look I'm not saying I won't answer you but I need to get to know both you, Blaise and I only have two and half weeks to choose."

"I understand Prue you don't have to lecture me about it. So when do you want to do all this talking about myself." He said as he walked over to my couch oh come on I was on my way out.

I walked over to him I stood right in front of him. I bent over placing my hands over his shoulders. I brought the rest of my body close as if I was going to straddle him. I lean my head over to his neck and whisper into his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I slid over to his left side. "Okay sorry about that I couldn't help it but in all seriousness when ever you want to start talking but maybe after I get something to eat. Pansy and I were going when you knock at my door."

"Oh forgive me it's wrong to keep a beautiful girl like you from eating. I'll walk you to the dining room right now. Maybe talk while we walk."

He got up off the couch and put his hand out to help me up. I took his offer and we walked out of my room. But what we didn't know was that two pair of eyes were watching us in the hall way.

"My love, do you think she will choose Draco?"

Cissa it's hard to tell we know who she was but he didn't and when he finds out who she was he may be upset for not knowing."

"My love, they are both going to hurt in the end aren't they? What are we going to do with those two?"

"I don't know Cissa I just don't know anymore. We will just have to wait and see how things play out with them."

They closed the door to their room and walked in the opposite way to the dining room for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

As Draco and I walked down the hall he was quiet so I looked over at him and it seemed that he was thinking real hard about something.

"Draco if you don't want to talk its fine we don't have to. Why don't you just go hang out with Blaise and plan something with him to get me to choose you or him?"

He looked at me and smiled

"No its fine I rather be around you and talk. But to be honest I would rather wait till we are alone in your room to talk about myself."

"Okay fine then that kind of talk can wait but what can we talk about as you walk me to the dining room?"

"How about we talk about you? You said you saw me being turned into a ferret. I don't remember seeing you but then there were a lot of you girls there."

"Well of course there were a lot of us there at your school. It was the Triwizard Tournament so what exactly do you want to know?"

Oh no what am I going to say I need Pansy she could help me. Blood hell she's in the dining room already. Maybe I can think of something on my own.

"Well what made you dislike me so much? It's not like you stuck around long enough to get to know me?"

"True I did not but like I said I saw why you turned into one. That and I heard how you treated that young girl oh what's her name… oh yes I remember now Granger."

The way that he stiffens at the mention of that name, it scared me to think what he would say. Could he really of liked her back then. What was the reason be hide why he liked Granger anyways. He cleared his throat bringing me out of my thought.

"Well you see I didn't want to be that way with her. I had to be that way my family and I had to be that cruel to her kind."

"Okay but Draco I still don't understand why you and your family had to be that way?"

What was I doing asking that I shouldn't care about any of this it was his choice not mine to have been taunted.

"Prue do you remember the end of the Triwizard Tournament? Do you remember hearing Potter yelling about the Dark Lord?"

I nodded to his questions so that he may continue.

"Well my father made a mistake in the first wizard war. Cause of that we all had to suffer his wreath and that's not really a good thing to go through."

"Well of course not Draco what is it about him that made everyone scared of him?"

Of course I knew but I need him to believe that I was in France. Well at least until I'm ready to tell him the truth. I wasn't ready right now but maybe I could get him to figure it out.

"Prue he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin and he shared the same believes. That only purebloods witches and wizards should be allowed to learn magic."

I nodded my head and we walked into the dining room where we saw Pansy and his parents sitting. I smiled at them and went to go sit by Pansy when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "So when we are done eating would you like to join me in the pool?"

I nodded my head and walked over to Pansy who had a big smile.

"Oh stop that we were just talking nothing happened."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Okay fine he asked me to go to the pool after lunch." She smiled at me and we ate our food in silence. Well until my godparents started to talk to me about whom I was going marry.

"Well both boys have decided to take me out on dates so that I can get to know them. So they both have to try and win my heart."

They looked at Draco and he nodded and then looked at me.

"Yes today would be Draco's day to what's the word I'm thinking of …..Oh yes to woo me with his Malfoy charm."

All of our laughed at my choice of words, Draco only shook his head because we were also laughing at hi.

"Pansy we need to have a talk tonight I really need your advice."

She nodded and I got up to walk out of the dining room. As soon as I had got to the door to walk out Draco wrapped his arm around me again. Once we were out of view he pushed me against the wall gently then whispered in my ear.

"So I'm trying to woo you now. You're the one that has been teasing me. So tell me how I'm the one wooing you."

I started breathing heavily and I needed him to step away from me. Being this close to him and not in control was not working the way I wanted but yet I wanted him to continue.

"Draco that may be that I tease…"as I arch my body to grind against his manhood "But I'm so good at it…. Draco kiss me now!"

He did not need to told twice that was for sure. His lips crashed on mine and I felt sparks and he was so gentle and slow with this kiss. He had one hand at the back of my neck and the other on my lower back. He then slowly slides his tongue across my lips to ask for entrance into my mouth. Oh god I need to stop this so I pushed him away a little hard then I wanted to.

"What was that about you asked me to kiss you and then you push me away?"

I smiled "yes I know sorry I didn't mean to push you like that. Remember what I said about that boy Ron? Well I'm trying okay I just need time to get use to this kind of attention from guys."

The way he looked at me let me know that he understood

"Okay I'm sorry for getting mad shall we head to the pool now I know you still have your swim suit on."

I nodded my head and we walked to the pool I sat down in one the chairs. He called for a house elf and told her to get us some towels and drinks. I took off my jacket and shirt I stood up to take my jeans off. I did that slowly and bent over just the right way so that he could look at my bum. I sat back down on the chair and was about to lay back when Draco put one arm under my legs and the other under my back.

"Draco you wouldn't dare do what I think you're about to do?"

He smirked at me and sure enough he did it he tossed me into the pool then jumped in himself.

"Draco I'm going to kill you for that." I yelled as I out of the water I didn't see him.

The next thing I knew was that his arms were wrapped around me. He turned me around and kissed me slowly but this time I felt as if I wanted more than just this gentle touch. He moved away from me I had my eyes still closed when I felt him push me against the side of the pool. He was kissing my neck and getting close to my ear

"So do you want to talk now? You know how I feel about Granger?"

I smiled at him of course I did but oh what the hell is wrong with me. Two kisses and I'm falling all over myself this is crazy.

"Of course I do I mean your heart belongs to her and I need to understand if I should choose you or Blaise?"

"Well yes I do love her but it was because she was the only girl that stood up to me and didn't care that I was a Malfoy."

"Oh I see was she beautiful?" he just nodded his head "Draco did you ever get a chance to tell her how you felt about her?"

He was silent and then spoke before I got the chance to say anything else.

"I did have many chances to tell her the truth about my feelings I was just afraid that she would get hurt if everyone knew how I felt about her."

"Oh I see to protect her you didn't tell her."

I was about to pull myself out of the pool so I could sit at the edge. When he grabbed me again.

"You know Draco you don't always have to grab me to stay by you. You could always ask me to stay?"

As I was speaking to him he was kissing my neck again and his hands started to move up from my waist and closer to my breast I was about to moan when he whispered into my ear, "Where is the fun in that if I asked you."

"Draco, you do know that no matter what happens today that I still haven't chosen you."

"Oh I know I have to convince you that my heart can belong to you."

I smiled because his heart did belong to me well to Granger.

"Draco, do you mind meeting me in my room I want to talk to Pansy."

Right on cue she came outside and looked at us. She smiled and I pushed him away but not before trying to push him under the water. He ended up pulling me down with him just so that he could kiss me underwater. We both came up for air and he whispered "Okay I'll be waiting in your room don't be long."

Oh what am I going to do with him right I need to talk to Pansy about that. Draco got out of the pool first hmmm the water was just dripping off every place on his body. He put his hand out to help pull me out of the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

As I was being pulled out of the pool the water was dripping off me. He brought me close to him and kissed me before leaving me with Pansy. Pansy walked over to me.

"Girl don't leave me alone with him again."

She giggled "Why what went wrong?"

"Ha that it nothing went wrong he's been honest with me and gentle. Now he's going to be waiting in my room so we can talk about him some more."

"Wait you don't want to be left alone with him but you invited him to your room don't you see the problem there."

"You see that where you come in please join me in my room so I'm not alone or even better bring Blaise with you."

"Well Blaise would be a good idea to involve I will take Blaise with me so we can all talk. Hey who is going to be your date for the Ball this weekend?"

I smiled "well so far Draco is the only one that has asked me to the ball. When I get to my room I think I'll give him my answer."

"Prue, be careful you know that they will have to know the truth about you."

"Pansy I know that I just need one date with Blaise and I'll see what I'll do. Then you can be there with me to tell them."

"Okay you go have fun with Draco in your room."

"Oh stop that it's not like that and you know it."

"Oh yeah tell me something first did you think that he was cute when you saw him on the train to Hogwarts are first year?"

"I… uh…I…. oh hush it that was before he opened his month which ruined everything I felt for him."

"Sure you keep telling yourself that because from what I've seen his lips have done nothing but touch your. You know I'm right that why you're walking away from me."

I stormed into the manor not paying any attention that I walked into something hard or someone I looked up to see Blaise smiling.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking I'm bit upset right now."

"Don't be sorry Prue it was my fault I thought you saw me from outside. So what did your sister tell you that has you so upset?"

"Oh it's nothing important it's just something that few people know about."

"So I take it that it's something that both Draco and I don't know about."

I looked at up at him and smiled so I began walking towards my room. How was he able to calm me down so well like this?

"You can say that it is but I will have to tell you when the time comes for it so when are you going to take me out?"

"Oh well how about I walk you to your room and we walk about what we can do tomorrow as we sit in your room."

"Uh… well… you see that would be nice but-" He cut me off "Draco is waiting for you in your room isn't he?"

"Yes he is but maybe we can talk while you walk me to my room. You can have me all to yourself tomorrow just like Draco has me today."

"Well if that is how you want is to be then it shall be. Would you like to go for a walk in the garden since I know your mother would be angry if you left the manor before the ball?"

I nodded my head so the he could continue.

"Do you like flying cause I could take you flying?"

"Well I don't like to but I have done some flying."

"Well here you go my lady your room where I shall drop you off hope you have a great night."

"Why thank you Blaise this was a nice walk."

I turned around and was about to open my door when it was opened for me by Draco. He looked upset but he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking at Blaise he moved aside to let me walk in. But just kept staring at Blaise as if I was his already then he closed the door.

"Draco what was that about?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter so you wanted to talk some more."

"Well let me change really quick and you will tell me what just happened. Do I make myself clear Draco?"

He looked at me and nodded at me then smirked before saying "You know we just might get along after all."

I walked into my closet leaving the door open because I had a Shoji changing screen. I grabbed a pair of shorts and dark green tank top. I also grabbed a matching set of dark green bra and panties. I walked behind the screen got dressed and as I walked out putting my hair up in a bun I asked.

"So are you going to tell me Draco or are I going to have to hex you until you tell me the truth about you and Blaise?"

"No, I'll tell you it's just that we told each other we wouldn't interfere with each other's days with you."

"Oh I see. Well I asked him to walk me to my room so no need to be rude to him."

I walked over to the couch and sat down grabbing one of the small pillows on it and hugged it. Draco who was already sitting on looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him telling him

"You know Draco you should smile more it makes you seem more human."

"Why thank you I'll keep that in mind so will you tell me if I'm going to be your date for the ball yet or do I still have to talk more about myself?"

"Yes Draco you will be my date for the ball but don't get your hopes up just yet this is just a date."

"I understand Prue I still need to prove myself to you as does Blaise but you will have to announce it before we go to school."

I knew that but I also had to tell them both about the whole Hermione thing as well this is going to be harder than I thought it would have been. Why is this happening to me why did I have to choice between two men and yet Pansy is stuck being with Nott? It's not fair to her or me I have always had feeling for Draco since first year and Pansy was right about that. I think I've already made my choice I don't need a date with Blaise to choose I'll tell my parents tomorrow so we can all tell both that I was Hermione. I was brought out of my thought when Draco placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Prue you alright you looked a bit dazed out for a bit."

I smiled at him, "oh it's nothing you just got me thinking about something and I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive you about are you sure your okay you seem sad. You know your hair and eyes are blue right now I didn't know you could do that."

"Oh are they really I'm didn't know I was that upset about my fight with Pansy." I tried to calm myself and breathe "How are they now?"

"It's back to green what did you guys fight about? You know talking about it helps?"

"I know it does but Draco this is something that we can't talk about yet only a few people know about this and told them I didn't want you or Blaise to know until I was ready to tell. I think that I just might be able to soon but I'm scared you will hate me for it."

"How could I hate you is this secret that bad?"

"No it's not bad just that it hurt a lot of people in order for me to come back home as myself."

"Prue come sit closer to me. (in which I did what he said he wrapped his arm around me) look whatever it may I assure you that I won't hate you okay"

"You say that now but when the truth comes out what then. I'll be all alone in the library for another year at Hogwarts."

Oh no I said too much I need to get him out of my room.

"Draco I think you should go I had fun today and I think I've made my choice but I still need to spend time with Blaise tomorrow."

"Oh no you don't I heard you want did you mean you'll be alone in the library for another year at Hogwarts?"

I tried to get away from him but he pinned me to the couch. The way he looked into my eyes it was as if he was putting everything I said together. I closed my eye a sec longer and he would have been able to pry into mind.

"Draco let me go please you don't want to be doing this to me. I will not open my eyes you need eye contact to do that spell and I will not give it to you. If you care for me like you say you do you will let me go so I can tell you myself?"

"Fine, tell me then but I like the way we are with you in my arms."

I snapped him on his shoulder and opened my eyes to see him.

"Look I'm sure you figured it out why don't you just tell me what you think it is. Then I'll tell you if your right or wrong okay."

There was a knock at her door 'thank you Pansy for saving me from telling Draco the truth' I looked at Draco and he went to the door and sure enough it was my sister.

"Sorry Prue about are fight I didn't mean to get you angry Blaise told how upset you were and then I sense that you needed me so here I am forgive me sis."

I smiled at her got up and walk over to her and hugged her I whispered "Thank you I think Draco has figured it out that I might be Granger" I pulled away and she looked at me with wide eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy looked from me to Draco and told him that he had to leave to his room. It was time for us girls to get our beauty sleep well I kind of did need it because I was going to be with Blaise tomorrow. Draco left my room and Pansy was right behind him. I locked my door went to shower got dressed and got into bed or at least tried when there was a tapping at her window.

She walked over to the balcony door and saw the owl had a letter to her of course to whom else would it be for. She opened the door it few to her desk and she grab the letter and the owl flew off. Who could have sent this to me? She turned it over to only to see the Malfoy family crest she opened it thinking that maybe Lucius wanted something.

Prue,

I know you're keeping something from me and when the time comes you will tell me. But your right if I know I should tell you what I think is going on. But for now I'll have you guessing I'll see you on the day of the ball since I know you will be with Blaise tomorrow I hope you have fun with him. I can't wait to have my lips on yours when we are alone.

Sincerely

Draco

I drop the letter and held my hand to my mouth oh my god he did put it all together or maybe not it could be a trick. I need to sleep I thought so I walk over to my bed and as soon as my head my pillow I was asleep. I didn't wake up until seven the next morning with Pansy jumping on my bed.

"Pansy is there ever going to be a morning that you are going to come into my room and not wake me up?"

"Yeah when you're up before me so any idea on what you and Blaise are going to do today."

I smiled cause I did know I going for a walk in the gardens and then he was going to take me flying. God I hope that I won't be screaming at that flying ride. Pansy went into my closet and was picking out my clothes as I was in my bathroom brushing my teeth, fixing my makeup and hair. I decided to go with violet eyes and hair highlights. I walked out and saw that she had a dress and heels on my bed and walking out with another outfit in hand this one was a violet v neck shirt, black jeans and black boot heels.

"Pansy I think I'll go with outfit in your hands because he wants to take me flying."

"Well isn't that nice of him to do that so you said you wanted to talk to me about last night. I would have stayed after I got Draco to leave but I needed to make sure he was gone for sure."

"Oh it's all right that we didn't talk we can talk now in fact you can read the letter that Draco wrote me.(as I handed the letter to her) I just can't believe that this happened I made my choice who I want to be with but I think he knows about the secret."

"Prue you don't know that for all we know is that he is just trying to scare you into thinking that he knows."

"Okay let's say you're right but what will they say the moment they both find out about the secret think about it they will hate me for it I just know they will."

"Prue relax you are a great person and you are a great catch if they don't see it then it's their lost."

I smiled at her and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. It had to be Blaise well I had to run grab my outfit from Pansy and then to the bathroom to get dress. I let her answer the door and I could hear her telling him that I was getting dress. Well I could give him a chance to change my mind. I was dress and ready to go now so I walked out to my room to see him staring at me.

"Blaise dear didn't your parents teach you that it wasn't polite to stare?"

"Oh… sorry I just….I mean…. Forgive me you just look beautiful Prue your eyes your hair and you outfit the same beautiful color."

"Blaise, you are so sweet, so did you want to go now or after we ate breakfast?"

"No we can go now I think we eat by the garden fountain and we can see how it goes from there."

Oh wow this is going to be fun I walked over to the door and from there we left to the garden. The flowers were amazing in the morning sun light. We got to the fountain and he laid a blanket out and called a house elf to bring the basket out for us. He thanked to the house elf and he placed everything out for us to eat.

"So would you like to join me my lady to this wonderful breakfast?"

I couldn't help the smile that I had but part of me wish that I was doing this with Draco.

"Yes I would love to join you."

As we ate, talked and he told me about how I would love to go Hogwarts and I just had to know more about Draco and the Hermione thing.

"Blaise I know that this is your day and it's about you and me but I need to know if this is a fair game between you and Draco? I mean his heart belongs to someone else I could never complete with such a girl like her."

"Prue you're a beautiful lady and yes his heart belong to her just give him some time to get over his lost. Look at me I cant keep my eyes off you and your thinking of Draco. Prue tell me something you already made your choice didn't you?"

I looked at him my eyes were already starting to tear up I just wanted to give him a chance to change my mind and it was a great morning with him and I still ended up thinking of Draco.

"Blaise this is your day and I want to make this be your chance to change my mind but I think you already know that my mind can't be changed. I'm so sorry-"

He had kissed me it was so sweet and gentle but there was no spark to it like it was with Draco. He pulled away and looked at me with a frown on his face.

"You didn't feel anything in that kiss did you?"

I shook my head no

"Good because I didn't feel anything as well I guess Draco has won you after all."

"Blaise are we going to enjoy the day together or are we going to call it a day."

"How about we spend the day with your sister in your room or at the pool it your choice we can relax together as friends."

"I would like that Blaise tell me what did you think of Hermione?"

"Oh she was a beautiful girl and I would have gotten close to her as a friend if Draco had just grown balls and told her how he felt."

"Really, Blaise I'll meet you at the pool I need to talk to my parents oh and I think tomorrow before the ball we will have a talk about that thing I told you I couldn't tell you about."

"Oh I see I'll meet you at the pool then I'll go get your sister while you talk to your parents."

I gave him a hug and got up to leave and talk to my parents to tell them the news of my choice. To say the my parents weren't happy would have been a lie cause they hugged me and wouldn't let me go. I told them that we had to tell both Draco and Blaise the truth about me so we would do that before the ball as well as announce my engagement to Draco. I walked to my room changed into my swimsuit and there I saw a letter on my desk I was going to read it but then I decided that I would just wait until tonight.

So as I left my room I couldn't help but wonder what that damn letter was about. But I decided that I would have just had fun with my sister and Blaise at the pool. When I got to the pool the look on Pansy's face told me that she wanted to know what was going on. Blaise brought me chair float close to the edge of the pool where I sat down to get in. I sat in it and that was when Pansy came close to me.

"So what going on with you Blaise said that I could join you guys here at the pool? What did you tell our parents he said that you need to talk to them and that you would meet us here after?"

"Blaise do you mind leave us alone to talk for a bit I need to tell her something."

He nodded and then swam to the other end of the pool

"I told our parents my choice and it shall be announced tomorrow at the ball but after we tell the boys the truth and you know what."

I didn't give her time to reply because I wave at Blaise to come back so that we could enjoy the day. We had lunch and laughed about all silly things that I missed at Hogwarts. Well all the Slytherin things that happened in the dungeon. I'm so scared that they are both going to hate me. When I got to my room there it was still on my desk I grabbed it and so that it was from Draco.

Prue

I hope you enjoyed your day with Blaise I saw you guys this morning. The kiss and the hug before you walked away I thought you were on your way to me. But you never came so I decided to write this letter to you. You are mine, you were always mine and I guess I longer have to wonder what she would have said when I told her how I felt about her. She already knows how I feel and I think she felt the same way about me. Prue tell me I'm not wrong about her feelings for me tell me she felt the same way for me. I need to know if she is still mine as you are. Tell me I have your heart as she has mine.

Your

Draco Malfoy

OMG he knows who I was he wasn't trying to scare me into thinking that he knew. Oh yes Draco am yours and our hearts belong to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

I finished reading the letter and went to bed but was unable to because tomorrow I would have to tell the truth to everyone. Draco only thinks he knows about me well he hopes that he is right about me. What if they hate me for keeping this from them? I know that my sister will be with me at Hogwarts. But will I still have Blaise and Draco by my side. Draco seems to think that he knows but does he really. I need to sleep this is getting me nowhere. I laid in my bed tossing and turning thinking about what was going to happen the ball.

I was finally able to sleep just to be jumped on by Pansy telling me to wake up. I grabbed my pillow and covered my face so that I wouldn't have to see the sun. Pansy started shaking me so I throw the pillow at her she throw it back at me.

"Okay Okay I'm up."

"It's about time why are you still asleep anyways didn't you want to meet everyone today before the ball? Father and mother are in the study waiting for us to get there."

"Pansy what is it?"

"It's almost noon why do you ask?"

"Only because I've been tossing and turning all night worried about today. I'm scared that they will hate me forever once they know the truth."

"Prue I'm here for you okay I'll be with you all the way. Come on get dress we have a busy day before the ball. Oh and I like that purple in your hair and I believe that your eyes look violet. It really looks good on you girl."

"What purple hair and violet eyes oh you got to be kidding me. I really need to learn to control my emotions. But really and honestly it looks good on me?"

"Yes it dose and don't worry so much I just want you to relax and soon as you are we will go to the study and tell everyone."

I did as she said to do and relaxed and hoped that all went well in the study today. Deep I know my Godparents would be happy I had chosen their son to be my husband. Pansy and i walked the halls of the manor in silence until we reached the study I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Pansy, I don't think I can tell them about Hermione I can tell them about my choice in husband but not that."

"Prue, relax I'm here with you we walk in there and tell them about your choice then we will ask our parents and his to leave the room so that we can tell them about Hermione."

"Okay I like your plan we can do that, shall we go in now?"

She nodded and we both walked into the room everyone was sitting down both my parents and Godparents smiled at me. Making me smile in return I saw Blaise and Draco looking at me with a frown on their faces. I knew why Blaise had one but i guess Draco was thinking that I didn't choose him. My father spoke first.

"Okay now we know why you all are here but I believe that my daughter Prue would like to be the one to say why."

"Thank you father and yes I would like to be the one to say why we are all here together. I've been on dates with the both of you. I made my choice of whom I want to be with."

The way that Draco was looking at me made me believe that he had seen Blaise kiss me.

"I have chosen to be with..." I didn't get to finish because Malfoy had to walk out of the room like a git that he is. I looked at my parents and then at his.

"Oh for the love of Merlin why did he walk out like that Blaise already knows how I feel and when I'm about to tell Draco he walks out."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at me and smiled. "You have chosen our son!" Cissa said

"Yes Cissa I was going to say Draco was my choice but as you see the git left and I assume that he thought I was going to say something else. Pansy if you could tell them what I plan to do while I go and search for Draco."

With that said I turned around and left the room in search of Malfoy. I walked to his room but he wasn't there. Then I walked to the garden but he wasn't there as well I went to the pool, dining room, my room, but he wasn't there. Then I went to the library and he was there so I began to yell at him.

"MALFOY, YOU STUPID GIT OF A FERRET YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU IN FRONT OF OUR PARENTS?"

He just stared at me wide eyes so I continued

"WHAT KIND OF MAN WALKS OUT ON THEIR FUTURE WIFE WHEN SHE IS TYRING TO ANNOUNCE IT OUR PARENTS..."

I never got to finish speaking because the next thing I know I was pressed against then his lips against mine showing how much passion he had for me. His hands began to wonder over my body so I was able to move my hands and arms around his neck. I tried to enjoy being so close to him like this but he pulled away so we could catch our breath leaning his head against mine.

"You choose me to be your husband to be oh tell me one more thing that I'm dying to know. Tell me you read my letter last night?"

"I did read your letter last night," pausing just for a bit to think.

"Tell me that you're..." I kissed him and pulled away "Draco to get back to the study I only want to say this once. Blaise and Pansy are waiting in the study for us."

Draco must have understood because he moved away from me. I whimpered at the fact that our bodies were no longer touching grabbing my hand as he went to open the door for us to walk down the hall back to the study. Where I had hoped that Blaise and Pansy would be waiting as we got to the door he pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly. Pulling away from me i looked at him and stopped at his stormy grey eyes and I could see that he was staring at me with so much passion.

"Draco, what was that for?" as I smiled at him. "Well I think that what I wrote in the letter is true so I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

My smile got bigger and we walked into the study to see Blaise was at the window and Pansy was sitting at our father desk. When she saw us she smiled and I nodded to her. "Well now that we are here alone I guess it's okay to finally let you know my secret." I moved my arm to let them know to sit down I walked to around the chairs so I could be in front of them. "Draco wrote me a letter and to answer you yes it's me the one and only." Draco looked at me and smiled a real smile and not that Malfoy smirk of his so I continued. "Well a long story made short my parents decided that it was time to find me. They placed me in a hiding s the Dark Lord couldn't get to me. But I'm back now and if you must know I was raised by muggles and I believed I was a muggleborn. You I use to be Hermione Jean Granger."

Draco just smiled and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me from behind me. Blaise was quiet and off in his own little world then he looked at me. "So I never really had a chance with you. I mean even as Hermione he always had your attention." We all started laughing I looked around the room I couldn't believe that I was worried for nothing.

"Blaise, you will always have a place in my heart. You can be my best friend or act as my big brother when we go back to school."

Blaise smiled I think he liked the idea of being my big brother doing everything he could to keep all the guys from me. I looked at everyone and smiled thinking to myself that maybe I could be happy after all. Everyone I believed to be my closes friend didn't know me in fact they thought I was dead.

"Prue, we need to go get ready for tonight you will see Draco tonight when he comes to get you. I'm pretty sure that your engagement will be announced today as well as yourself."

"What! Couldn't that just wait?"

Draco held me closer to him to clam me down a bit and spoke. "Prue my love it has to be done tonight I promise you that we will have fun tonight together okay. We will leave right after the announcement is made."

I lean back into him and smiled think about what he said made me feel so much better. I kissed his cheek and followed Pansy out of the study to our rooms to get ready. When we got to the door of my room I stopped to turn around and say

"Pansy, I don't even know how the dress looks let alone if it's going to fit me."

"Prue, no matter how the dress looks you will look good in it."

I opened the door and there on my bed was the dress.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy had gone into her room to grab her dress I stood there in front of my bed just staring at my dark green satin gown. From the waist up to the neck was spilt open so when I put it on it would show just enough of my skin, but at the neck the dress crossed each side to be tied around my neck. All of my back would be exposed I took a deep breath and decided to put the dress on after I showered.

"Prue, are you done in there we need to get are dresses on as well as our make up?"

"Pansy is that you? I'm coming out I was trying a different color in hair for tonight."

I looked in the mirror and was happy with my eyes in their natural green and my hair its dark black and green tips. When I walked out Pansy gasped and then squealed at the sight of me.

"Oh you look beautiful sis! All the girls are going to envy you."

"Oh stop it they will not."

I walked over to my bed and slide into my dress I had to ask Pansy to tie it in the back.

"Pans' I'm scared about tonight everything will be announced today. That I'm home and the future Mrs. Malfoy all in one night."

"Prue remember what I told you about the Greengrass family being here. Are you ready to get them both back?"

That brought a smirk to my face I remembered every little detail she told me. Little did Pans know that I had asked our parents to let Pansy marry Blaise. Blaise was going to be her surprise as well as the Greengrass sisters' would both lose.

"Pansy, thank you so much for agreeing to be Blaise's date tonight at the ball I know how much better he would be as a date."

"Well you know I would be happy to with instead of Nott. He's too cocky for his own good."

Our makeup and hair was done so now we were just waiting for our dates to get us. Pansy would be announced first and then I, my sister would be surprised and both Greengrass sisters would never get want they wanted. We heard a faint knock on a door so Pansy decided to open my door.

"Blaise I'm over here in my sisters room, come wait with us here."

Blaise smiled "I'd love to but I'm afraid we have to go wait by the door to be announced."

Pansy turned and mouthed "I'm sorry!" I smiled at her and nodded to assure her I was okay. It wasn't as if I had anything to fear I was powerful with her. No one could hurt me or anyone I loved oh what could be taking Draco so long to get me. Just as I had thought there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and to my shock it was my father oh no this can't be good news. He must have noticed my reaction because he chooses to speak just then.

"Sweetie, Draco is running a little late he had to floo to Grigotts to get something. You know how long it takes to get to the vault then to look for what you wanted from them."

"Father, are you telling me that I'll be introduced to the ball alone, because you'll be with mother, Pansy with Blaise and me with whom?"

He looked at me and smiled before speaking again "Prue, my dear daughter you will not be going alone your godfather will be with you until Draco returns."

"Father is Blaise ready to surprise Pansy tonight? I know a pair of sisters that would become greatly disappointed by this."I said as a smirk appeared on my face. The thought of those two witches screaming their heads off at the lost of thee two hottest Slytherin princes'. I guess father noticed what I was thinking because what he had said shocked me.

"I believe they just might be since I've heard all the stories about Draco and Blaise at Hogwarts." Smiling at him he continued to speak, "Yes Blaise is ready to surprise your sister. The contracts have been signed so all that is left is for all of you to set a date."

I got up from my bed and ready to walk when Hadrian grabbed my arm. "Wait before we up could you pick up your hair I have something that I want you to wear." I did as he asked I looked down at it to see a silver chain and pendent of an emerald wrapped in a snake.

"It's beautiful it must have been in the family for centuries."

"It has been and it's always been past down to the first born."

"What about Pansy we were born the same day? I know she would be second born because she came into this world after me."

"She received earrings Prue don't worry so much about her. Shall we go meet up with your Godfather?"

I nodded and then before I knew it we were at the end of the hallway where I had to wait. Lucius was there talking to Blaise as I came closer he became mute at the very sight of me. Well if I could do that to my Godfather I can only imagine how Draco would react to me. Oh I hope he gets back soon he promised that I wouldn't have to do this alone. Smiling at everyone I decided to speak first, "Lucius, Blaise please tell me something good as to why Draco is not here?" I tried my best to sound sad but failed miserably. Lucius walked over to me and patted my shoulder as if he never dealt with a sad woman.

"Prue you must not sound sad you did great face wise that you weren't sad. But you must work on your tone as you speak as a future Malfoy we do not do sad." Giggling I look at him, "Your telling how to speak really do you really want to go there. Tell me my dear Godfather are Malfoys suppose to show fear? If you tell me no than you sir have failed cause I saw all your fear on that day of the Dark Lords fall. Don't tell me how to speak ever again if you cant even follow your own advise." With my head held high I stood there trying to calm myself. When I felt a hand on my back turning to see who it was I smiled and relaxed with him by my side.

"Father, Blaise, Pansy, how long have you all been waiting?"

Lucius stopped staring at me and answered his son, "We are just waiting for the last of the guest to arrive. Now that you are here I'll be heading back to your mother. Pure, you young lady have made me proud just now…" with a smirk on his face showing just how proud, "You are exactly the kind of women that Draco needs in his life," and he walked away. I looked around at the other three to see that they all wore that same shocked face that I did. Just as the shock wore off we all began to smirk.

"Draco, why were you late and how dare you have me wait here with your father to take me into that ballroom. How dar…." Draco kissed me before I could finish. There was so passion in the kiss I forgot that we weren't alone. I brought my hands to his neck not daring to touch his hair. As he pulled away I whimpered forgetting why I was mad at him. I could hear Pansy laughing and the moment I glared at her she stopped.

"Prue, I had to go get something from the family vault as well as make an extra stop at Zabini's vault as well."

I nodded knowing full well what he was hinting at. Pansy was just starring at us and wondering what was going on. I smiled at her then turned to Draco and ask if he is ready to do this tonight. I hear my parents speaking and Blasie put his hand out to walk Pansy. Draco takes my hand and we stand behind Pansy and Blaise waiting for our parents to call us in.

"….This day is a special day not only is it our daughters' special day but our loving daughter sister has returned to us…." You could hear gasps from all over the room "…..With all due respect I introduce Pansy Parkinson and her date for the night Blaise Zabini" you could hear the claps from the room as they walked into the room. "...and now for our long lost daughter who has returned to us Prudence Esmeralda Parkinson and her date Draco Malfoy." Draco and I walk the same path as my sister it was so quiet I could hear my heart beat.

"Relax, my love everything will go as planned in a little bit both Blaise and I will get on one knee ask your sister and you to be our wives." He whispered to me. I tried to relax as we entered the room "…today we celebrate the birth of my two beautiful daughters as well as the return of one of them. Now I believe that both of my daughters dates had something they wanted to do so boys it's your turn to have the floor." I went to stand by my sister as both Blaise and Draco got on one knee held out their family ring in their hands. I was holding her hand and her being that able to change our hair to match our dresses which happened to be dark green and blended well with our dark black hair as it was. Pansy squished my hand hard she was so surprised all she could do was nod; I smiled at Draco as he placed the ring on my finger. We could hear two girls scream in frustration at the other side of the room. As both Blaise, Draco stood taking our hands and leading us to the dance floor. Everyone began to clap we waited for the music to began and the whole room went silent. Dancing together as if we were all alone half way through the song other couples began to join us on the dance floor.

As I began to lean my head on Draco shoulders he whispers "Did you hear them?" smiling to myself I nodded. After the song was done all four of us walked over to parents where we saw the Greengrass Family talking to them. Well they were more like yelling at Lucius and Zabini's mother "…How could you do this Malfoy we had arrangement my youngest daughter was to be with your son. You Zabini, you promised you son was to be with my eldest daughter." My father chooses to speak at this moment. "Actually my twins were born before your daughter and I made the arrangement with both Malfoy and Zabini. Well the arrangement was made for my eldest daughter to choose between them she made her choice and told us that she wanted Pansy with Blaise."

"Hadrian, my love the children are on the way to us maybe we should all calm down." As my mother spoke both Daphne and Astoria came over to Pansy and I, Draco and Blaise had gone to get drinks for us. As both sister got to us they yelled "Who do you think you are coming back to our world and taking what isn't your to take?" I stared at them for a bit, "I'm sorry, who are you and who have I taken from you? I've returned home to my family and they told me about all the important people that I needed to know." Astoria decided to speak, "Daphne enough we can deal with them later Draco will come back to me in due time. Besides you can do better than Blaise you said so yourself last night." I couldn't believe what she just said the next thing I knew was my eyes and hair turned red, "Who are you to think I would give Draco a reason to go looking for a girl like you? What you believe you're beautiful? Ha you make me laugh! I have everything that Draco wants in a woman I'm the brightest witch in my year at Beauxbatons. Oh and if you haven't noticed I look better in a dress then you do. Now if you can leave my sister and I alone with our dates I would be ever so grateful. Unless you would rather see just how strong my magic is on first hand."

Draco must have heard everything I said because he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him to show me that he was turned on. He kissed me on the cheek and Astoria spoke again, "Draco what are you doing with her? How could you give her the ring that was to be mine? She is nobody but some know it all from Beauxbatons." Draco didn't get a chance to answer because I was so angry that my magic flared up and I blasted her to the other side of the ball room. I then turn to Daphne got my hand ready, "Anything else you want to add or did you get my hint to leave now?" she nodded and ran off to get her sister their parents choose to leave the ball has well. Draco whispered sweet antidotes to try and calm me. It almost didn't work but as I turned around in Draco's arms smiling "Well that went well what are the chances that they will just leave us alone." They all looked at me before Pansy spoke "That would be wishful thinking." we all started laughing. After a while we went to the dance floor and enjoyed the rest of the night. When the ball was over Draco walked me to my room as we got there I didn't know what to expect as we got to the door I went to open it. But Draco grabbed my hand and pushed me against the door placed his lips on my neck and tried so hard to hold the moan but it just came out of me. Slowly he brought his lips closer to mine I wanted more but he pulled away and said "goodnight" then disappeared into the dark hallway. As I walked into mu room all I could do was walk straight to my bed and sit. I don't know how long I was there cause the next thing I remember was our house elf was pushing me into bed somehow she undressed and dressed me in my night clothes. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep and dream of my Draco.


	11. chapter 11

It had been days since Pansy and I had seen Draco and Blaise we had to wait until we were on the train to see them again. I being Head Girl had to walk to the front of the train Pansy being herself didn't want to be alone so naturally she followed me. We walked past the girl's lavatory and heard someone crying.

I knocked on the door, "Hello, are you alright in there? My name is Prue and I'm Head Girl..."just then the door opens and it's Ginny.

Wiping her eyes dry she finally speaks, "Sorry to be rude but you look a lot like Pansy Parkinson only prettier."

I smiled, "Well I would only hope that there was something a bit different about me she is my twin sister after all." She looked shocked so I continued "What was it that caused you to cry?"I knew what it was but I couldn't let her know that.

"Well my family and friends lost a good friend of ours in a car crash. Damn her and her muggle ways my boyfriend is taking it the hardest because she was on her way to visit him."

I nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that it must be hard for everyone. Is it alright if I ask who this friend was or is it because of my family name that you would rather I didn't know who you are talking about?"

Ginny nodded in agreement and started to walk away then stopped to say "I don't know you so I won't judge you because she is your sister, but if you prove me wrong about you then I'll tell you more about me and my friend I lost."

Smiling at her I asked "So what's your name?"

"You can call me Weasley." then walked away from us.

"Pansy, I love our family and our boyfriends but I need my friends why can't I just be myself as they knew me?"

"Prue, you know why it had to be this way just try to gain their friendship back. You heard her she's willing to give you a chance."

I looked at Pansy and smiled she was right I do that only it would take me time. Wrapping my arm around hers I said, "Well lets go find our men." As we got closer to the door of the Head boy and girl compartment we heard voice of two familiar girls. I wasn't able to hear what was being said clearly but I didn't care I guess they didn't learn their lesson the first time. I grabbed Pansy's hand pushed the door open to see both Daphne and Astoria sitting on Blaise and Draco's laps. I was angry and both boys knew that I was and some how with the wave of my free hand I had both girls pinned to the window unable to move and Pansy did the same to thee boys on the other side behind me. We kept the connection to each standing back to back and our hands still together looking at our victims.

Blaise and Draco spoke together, "My Love, we did nothing wrong please let us go."

Pansy smirk, "That's right you did nothing absolutely nothing to stop them. You both allowed them to touch what does not belong to them. Both of you shall and will be punished in due time for now silence."

I was proud of my sister's word "Shall I allow you girls a chance to speak or shall I teach you another lesson?"

Daphne and Astoria looked frighten so I allowed them to speak. "Prue, please they invited us to come in here with them we just wanted to give them what they wanted from us which is something you failed to give them." said Astoria.

After Astoria spoke I remember the spell I used but it was cause her to scream and then I heard Daphne whisper to her sister. "You idiot she's not stupid to believe that Astoria."

In between her screams of pain she replied. "Then you...come up...with something...to get us...out of this."

Daphne looked at me with fear in her eyes and said, "Prue, as you can tell my sister is not all there yes the guys allowed us in. But we were talking of old times and both my sister and I took it a bit to far Blaise and Draco were about to push us off when you and Pansy came in. No lies I swear to Merlin that is the truth you can ask the boys."

Keeping my eyes on her I said "Pansy? Allow them to answer if that is true and silence them once more."

"Answer boys, Is what Daphne said true?" Pansy asked after allow them to speak.

"Yes, ex..." Pansy had silenced them once again.

"Very well but know this as have seen what my sister and I are capable of. Should you try and cross us again I will not be so kind to you again Daphne. As for you Astoria I'm done with you if I catch you touching or even speaking to Draco I will destroy you." I turned back to Daphne "Leave now before I change my mind!" Grabbing Astoria just before she could exit "Just so you know this is nothing compared to what real damage my sister and I can really do." then I pushed her out.

I turned to face the boys "Okay boys tell me if I got anything wrong. You both were in here alone they knock on the door. You allow them in to talk about old times they get all touchy feeling and yet you did nothing to stop them." they nodded to everything until the last part. "Oh so you did try to stop them how was that we saw them on your laps ready to ride you."

I turned to Pansy "Let them speak sister our boys must answer so we can see what punishment they can receive."

Blaise was the first to speak, "Pansy, please I would never touch her you are my future wife. I was pushing her off me I swear to Merlin that I was." Pansy said nothing but thought about what he said and waited for me to decide.

"Prue, clam down please you don't want to do this. We wanted nothing to do with those girls." said Draco

Draco angered me more then I thought possible "Really, my Draco is that so you wanted nothing to do with those girls. Then tell me please what did you want then?"

"Prue, my love you are the one i want why would I do anything to risk losing you?"said Draco

Blaise spoke next, "Pansy, my love, Draco is right why would we do anything to risk losing you? You both are light in the dark, the sun in our blue sky, please mi amor let go so I can prove it to you."

Blaise is so poetic I was grateful he agreed to be with my sister and she was a lucky girl to have him. I knew what I was getting when choosing Draco. I looked at both boys and saw that they seem to fear us that's not what I wanted to I let go of Pansy to fast and she lost the strength she needed to hold the boys. She became weak and I had to grab a hold of her before she could fall to the ground. "Boys, a little help here! What we just did out of anger has weaken us. I can only hold her and myself up for so long!"

They both placed Pansy and I on the benches of the compartment the fear they had turned to anger in a matter of seconds after I told them that. Because the next thing I knew I was being yelled at by Draco, "If that is true and this tantrum you both had can weaken you like this. They why in the name of Merlin did you both do this?"

I looked into his eyes and in that moment I was lost for words. But I was angry for him calling what just happened a tantrum when it wasn't but I was to weak to act on my anger. I looked over at Pansy and saw that Blaise was sitting down with her head on his lap. He was pushing her hair out of her face so he could see that was fine.

"Draco, no that doesn't all the time we knew what we were doing. Its just I noticed the fear you had in us. I pulled away from her the wrong way." I said trying to give him my best puppy face so he wouldn't be mad at me anymore. I almost thought I won until Draco spoke, "Oh no you don't that look is not going to work on me this time look at her she hasn't waken up yet. If you knew that was the wrong way to pull away. You should have done it the right way regardless if both Blaise and I were afraid of you."

I looked at Pansy and realized Draco was right she still wasn't up. "Draco let me up I need to go too her..."Draco helped me get to Pansy I placed my hand on her's as before and I whispered to her. Pansy eyes opened "...There you go sis, now lets come back to our normal level." I released Pansy's hand and get up to walk away only to be greeted with darkness.


	12. War Between Sisters

Draco caught Prue before she could hit the ground Pansy began to stir a bit and was aware of where she was. So she sat up and turned to her sister who was in Draco's arms, "No! Bloody hell this girl did it again didn't she?"

Both Draco and Blaise looked at her confused so Pansy continued "I was asleep right?"

The boys nodded "you saw that she pulled away from me the wrong way right?"

The boys nodded again, "She gave me some of her strength to wake and in doing so caused her to take my sleep. But I don't know how long this one will last because we both used a lot of power to scare the Greengrass sisters."

Prue's POV:

I heard Pansy explaining what was going on with me. I tried to move but my body just felt so weak. So I tried the link with Pansy 'Pansy!' Pansy looked at me and came over to my side.

'Thank Merlin your fine. Wait! Why are we talking like this?'

'Pansy! Concentrate you need to slowly return some of the strength I gave you so I can wake up.'

Pansy did as I said and I was able to wake up. Draco still had me in his arms so as I opened my eyes I was staring into his silver eyes. I tried to sit up, but Draco didn't allow me to move as he tighten his hold on me.

"Draco, I'm fine I just wanted to sit up." I said.

"Prue, you knew what would happen to you and you did it anyways. What if you hadn't been able to come back to me?" He asked worried.

"Draco I'm fine as is Pansy as well. So stop being so worried. This is not like you." I told him.

Draco let me go and stormed out of our compartment. Blaise looked at us both saying that he would go after him. Pansy looked at me, "You know for being the smartest witch of our time you really have your moments of being dumb. He has a right to be worried about you."

I knew that she was right but at the same time I knew my limits. I could take care of myself and I had just proven it with the Greengrass sisters. I heard the door open it was Blaise the look on his face told me something was wrong.

"What is it Blaise?" I asked.

"Well it's hard to say because I don't know who started it but Draco isn't stopping her."

I stormed out of our compartment to find Draco myself and I did find him. He was with Astoria and he had her pinned to the window. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands exploring every part of her body that he could touch. It was then I knew he was a liar and I would make him pay for breaking my heart. I did everything I could to change my hair and eyes back to green as I had it when getting on this train.

Part of me had hoped and wished that Astoria had got someone to drink a potion that made them look like my Draco. That he wouldn't do this to me that he really did love me. Joining Blaise and Pansy in the head's compartment I sat down and looked out the window. Draco had eventually came back and sat down by me and didn't say a word, but then again I just kept looking out the window ignoring him. I kept thinking about what I saw and how I would make her pay. When the train got to Hogwarts I got up and patrolled the train making sure everyone got off. Draco helped get all first years to Hadgid before joining me in the carriage.

"Are you going to talk to me or keep ignoring me?"

"…" I kept looking at the trees.

"Prue, I should be the one ignoring you remember you should be apologizing to me here."

I looked at him with anger in my eyes "Really, how long did it take to find Astoria and get between her legs Draco? You don't love me it was all lies just to get between mine only because I want to wait. After our fight you just went to her. Was it worth it Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about me going to Astoria? I went for a walk and ran into Ginny. I was nice to her for you. She was shocked with me and used my shoulder to cry. Since Potter and Weasel aren't here to be the shoulder she needs. If you like you can ask her yourself."

"But both Blaise and I saw you with Astoria."

"Well her sister is very good at potion so maybe, just guessing here maybe she somehow got my hair. Got some guy to drink it and fooled both you and Blaise."

Taking in all that he said it made a little bit believable. "Oh Draco." I said as I jumped into his lap and started kissing him. "I'll make…her pay…for, mmm. For…tricking me. Oh Draco."

I heard him growl as we came to a halt. I kissed him one last time before we got to work with our head boy and girl duties. When all first years were sorted out and dinner began I sat with Draco leaning on him. Astoria could tell her plan had failed I hated how Draco could calm me. I will get my revenge she will pay for the trick she played on me.

Once dinner was done and we're sent to our dorms I walked with my sister. We spoke to each other in thoughts so that nobody would stop our plan. We entered out Slytherin common room and spotted our target. Daphne saw us and walked away from her sister. But I raised my hand and she froze in place.

"Oh come on I had nothing to do with her plan I swear!" she screamed.

I smirked as I appeared in front of her, "Is that so Daphne dear. Are you telling me that you alone have learned your lesson?" I ran a finger down her face and noticed her shiver as I did it. I lean closer to her and whisper, "I have always been called the brightest witch of our age in this school for a reason."

I pulled away from her to see the shock that I expected in her eyes as it all dawned on her. "How?" I threw her against a wall and left her alone as she fell to the floor both Pansy and I walked to Astoria and trapped her before she could get away. All the other students moved out of our way out of fear.

"You don't scare me!" she yelled.

"You're a fool not to be afraid me Astoria." I said.

"I will have Draco, Parkinson." She said.

"You say that but I find it hard to believe." I replied as I had my hand on her neck. Pansy stood behind her holding her shoulders. She leaned in and whispered, "Draco doesn't like to be with girls that have been around."

Astoria turned to Pansy, "You would know wouldn't you Pansy. Your sister returns and you give him up for her."

I releases my hold on her so that so that Pansy could handle this battle of wills on her own. "Oh little girl you know nothing of Draco and I. We acted that way to keep you away from him. As his best friend I would do anything for him. I knew of his true desires and he has who he wants."

I grabbed Astoria by the hair and the next thing I knew I had changed her hair to green and it became short in a matter of seconds. "Let's see who will want a girl with a boy haircut with green as its color. Oh before I leave it would be best if you left your hair alone because nobody or any potion can reverse what I've done to you."

I walked away and I hear her scream and I duck away from her spell. I turned around and send a gush of wind her way and throws her against the wall. My hair turned red blood along with my eyes I slowly walk over to her. I hear Pansy trying to call me back to her but its' not working I'm past being nice. I allow my nails to grow a bit and I was about claw her when I hear Draco.

"PRUE STOP!"


	13. Chapter 13

I turned to look at Draco and smirked at him but returned to Astoria I place my hand on her cheek just about ready to cut her pretty little face. I felt Pansy come closer to me and has she placed her hand on me I hear her whisper "Forgive me sister." and everything went dark.

When I woke up I saw that I was not in my room it look too much of a boys room to be mine. When I heard someone couch I turned to see Draco sitting at his desk. I sat up and looked down to my legs and asked "How long have I been out?"

"All weekend Prudence." He growled out not looking at me.

I winced at hearing my full name like that. "So I see that you are very angry with me."

He turned to face me because I could feel like someone was looking at me so I decided to take the chance to look at him. The way he looked at me had me biting my bottom lip.

"Stop that."

"Huh?"

"Biting your lip like that."

"Sorry."

"Prue, when you and your sister decided to make Astoria pay for her trick did it cross your mind that you were taking it too far?"

"Everything went as planned until the very end Draco. I walked away until she throw a killing curse at me. I ducked away in time to save my own life. After that everything went red and I do mean red it was as if I was there but not in control."

All Draco seem to do was look at me "I don't care Prue the fact is that you did it and everyone in our common room saw you. I don't care if they will fear you now. Tell me what if you had hurt her then what Prue tell me I know what answer is."

I rolled my eyes "Azkaban."

"Yeah and my father was there and hasn't been the same since. That place changes people Hermione… sorry Prue."

I looked away from him when he called me Hermione it wasn't that I missed the name but she had to stay dead and my friends could no longer be my friends. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I got up to leave his room. Only to be stop by him grabbing my shoulder to turn me to face him.

"Prue..." was all he got to say before I reached up to kiss him. I just didn't what to talk about it was the only thing I could think about to stop him from asking. I opened my lips a bit to allow him to deepen the kiss. He guided me to walk so that he had me pinned against the door of his room. When the need to breath was needed he started kissing my neck causing me to moan. Our hands moving around like crazy to feel each other bodies. "Oh Draco."

I had my hands on his chest ready to push him away "Draco we need to stop." I heard him groan and he leaned his head against mine.

"You're going to be the death of me you know that."

I giggled "Yeah I know." I looked into his eyes "I need to go to my room now."

"Prue, you are in our room since we are engaged to be married the Head Mistress decided to trust us to be in our own bed chambers."

I was shocked that I would have to sleep in the same bed as Draco. I know that I could fall sleep in his arms but that was different now I would be sharing the same sheets things could happen and I was sure that the dry stuff we had done was getting to the point that it wasn't enough for him.

"Oh."

I saw him smirk "Don't worry I'll be good. I'll keep my hands to myself."

Rolling my eyes I said "Okay then I need to leave to talk to Pansy let her know that I'm not angry with her for what she did." I was about to leave when a thought came to mind. "Draco where are my things?"

Realizing what I was asking I saw him smirk again "I put them away where they belong. Why?"

I turned to open the door "No reason at all. It's to know I have a guy that knows how to put things away on his own."

I walked out not waiting for his reply I saw that we had our own common room with everything that we would need for our classes. I saw a door with my name on it so I walked over to it instead of leaving to find my sister. I opened the door to see that it was my own room I smiled and decided to let Draco win this silent fight I share a bed with him for a bit. I closed the door and went down the stairs to find Pansy.

I went out the portrait and found Pansy with Blaise out walking by the lake. I called for her and she waved at me I walked up to them and hugged Pansy. We began talking about the things that I missed out on this weekend.

"You did the right thing Pansy. How can I be mad at you?"

"I think you should still be resting Prue."

'He called me Hermione Pansy.'

I saw her eyes widen and then she gave me a small smile.

"Why don't you go find Ginny? Talk to her maybe you can let her know the truth if you think that she can handle it."

"I'll think about it."

I decided to walk to the library and go to my favorite spot to read for a bit. When I got there Ginny was there crying I walked up to her and said "Hi. Your name is Ginny right?"

She looked at me whipping the tears away from her face and nodded.

"Draco said that you used his shoulder to cry on. How did that make you feel?"

"Well I only did it because he told me that he was sorry for his past and with me and my friends. He also told me that only few people knew that he cared for Hermione and was only rude to her because of his father."

"Well I heard that his whole family had to be that way to her to protect her really."

Ginny looked at me confused "I've said too much I must leave it was nice talking to you Ginny."


	14. Chapter 14

I walked to the Great Hall thinking about what I had just said to Ginny. I knew Ginny well enough that she was going to find out what I was hiding. She would never give up until she knew and understood everything. As I entered I spotted Draco sitting by Blaise so I walked over to sit by him. Only when I got there he pulled me into his lap so I kissed him on the cheek

"Draco, Blaise, what are you up?"

"Nothing my love, we where just talking." said Draco.

"Yes I saw that but what about Draco?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each and before they got the chance to say anything to me Pansy came over and sat down by Blaise. Something was going and she had her ways of finding things out looking at her sister and choosing to speak to her with her thoughts. She found out that Blaise mother wanted her sister and Blaise to marry sooner then to the agreement of once their year was over.

"Well boys I'll be on my way to my room good night everyone."

I was getting up to leave when Draco grip on me tighten I look at him and gives me look that tells me I had to do something then looks at the food.

"Oh yeah the reason I came in here. I need to eat something sorry but I'm not hungry right now I'll just eat something tomorrow morning."

I was just not in the mood to eat anymore so I pulled my wrist away from Draco and left the Great Hall. I slowly walked to the dungeons thinking about everything that had changed. How, I felt that I was changing into someone that was not the real me. How, my friends could never know that I was alive and well. I was tempted to write to Harry and tell him the truth. I could not believe I had almost let it slip to Ginny that I was still alive. The war was over would they judge me because of my parents. I was off on my own little world that I didn't notice I was being followed until I felt someone pull on my robe.

"Prue?"

I looked to see that it was Draco that was walking beside me. I smiled at him and we walked silently the rest of the way until we reached the entrance and he pulled me and different way to speak to me in private.

"Prue? What happened to you today?"

I sighed "Draco I may have given Ginny Weasly a hint or two of who I may have been before."

"Prue, this could be a good thing to at least have her at your side. You won't have to lie and you won't have to start a new relationship with her."

"Draco, everyone is suppose to believe that Hermione is dead. For the sake of all those deatheater that have yet to be catch. I am still not fully safe from anyone. If they find out about me and how powerful I am they might believe that I can bring back the Dark Lord from death."

Draco hugs me to and kisses my forehead gently. "Forgive me; I just thought it would be a good idea for you to have Ginny has your best friend."

"Draco, I know you meant well. But since it happened I've done nothing but think of all the things that could happen."

I allowed Draco to comfort me, I knew the war was over but many things could still go wrong. I looked into Draco eyes before I leaned into him to kiss him. Gliding me back to pin me to the wall behind me he deepens the kiss. I moved my hands to move from his waist to his arms and up. I feel his hands begin to move around my body making it heat up. One of his hands reached the end on my skirt to grab my thigh I lift it up so it was easy for him to pull it up and I could find my balance to lift my other leg and wrap them around his waist. His kisses began to trail down my neck and heard him growl when I ground myself on his hard on.

"Oh Draco." I moaned as he moved his hips to meet my own.

"Prue,..." he called as his lips returned to mine.

Our bodies continued to move together and a much needed release was coming only to be cut short as we heard someone calling out our names. I giggled as I heard him curse against my neck as he let go of my legs so that I could stand.

"You find this funny? How many times do we get interrupted?"

"Draco, come on its a little funny." I give him a smile that causes him to glare at me in return "Draco, are you truly taking this out on me. Fine. Draco, you want to be a child about this so be it. Go find your release with someone else but know this Draco I will never let you touch me. I will let our parents know that there will be no wedding at the end of the school year. If I wanted to be someone that was a child I would have stayed being Hermione and got with Ronald Weasly."

I was about to leave to find out who had being calling out for me when Draco turned me to face him. "Prue, I was wrong to take my frustration out on you. I would never look to someone else as my heart belongs to you. As for the weasel he will never have you wither you are Hermone or my Prue." He growled near the end of his sentence and caused a shiver to go down my back. I couldn't control myself as I leaned into him and kissed him with hungry that his growl cause in me. When we pulled apart we were out of breath and speechless.

"I'm scared to ask what brought on that kiss."

I bit my lip not wanting to tell him what caused that reaction from me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow so that we could find out who was looking for us. As we turned the corner I saw that it was Ginny I stop walking causing Draco look over my shoulder to see whom it was.

I whispered "What do we do?"

"Well she is a prefect and we are head girl and boy so all we can do is ask her."


End file.
